Valentines RunIn
by Emma Stargaze
Summary: AU story. Kags/ Kouga. Kagome goes to the bar to give Inuyasha a valentines present, & finds him with Kikyo. Almost-rape included. all are clothed, though.
1. Chapter 1

This was supposed to be a one-shot. However, I couldn't find a way to end it... so if you want me to continue, just review! I'm not gonna continue my story if it sucks. What'd be the point? So, please RnR! Oh- and this is a Kags/Kouga pairing, so if you don't likie, don't read!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I never will.

* * *

Kagome grinned, despite the cold. 

Shimmering snow was falling from the sky. An inch or so of the heavenly substance was covering the ground, making every step a cold one. Kagome was wearing light clothing, having been too excited to remember to put on something warm.

A bar came into view. She was never one to drink, in fact, still doesn't. But her current boyfriend likes to have a glass or two, not enough to get drunk. He said he likes the taste- it's like his coffee.

And today was Valentines Day. They hadn't made any plans, but she knew he'd be here. After all, it was a Friday afternoon. How could he_ not_ be there?

As she got closer, her face lit up ever more, heart pounding in her chest. She couldn't wait to look into his gorgeous amber eyes…

The sound of music got louder with every step. It was currently some rap song from a band she couldn't identify. Truly, she's always been a fan of alternative rock.

When Kagome took a step inside, the loud music assaulted her ears. Lights flashed around the room, the beat of the song one that made even her wish to dance. She craned her head over the people while walking toward the bar, wondering where her boyfriend could be.

"Ack!" she screamed, tripping over someone's feet and falling to the ground with a loud, '_THUNK!'_ She cringed as a few people stepped on her. It's a common-known fact, that, if you fall in a big group of drunks, you get, whether intentionally or unintentionally, stepped on.

She felt someone grab her shoulder, and instantly tensed. _'Oh please, don't let it be some drunk wanting to rape me!'_

"You okay?"

The voice was full of concern, and didn't waver. _'Okay, so he seems kind, and isn't drunk. Maybe I can trust him?'_

Kagome allowed him to help her up. He turned her around so they were face-to-face.

Kagome gasped, the breath being knocked from her lungs. Before her stood the most gorgeous guy she had ever seen.

He had long, black, silky tresses held up in a ponytail, which begged her to wind her fingers in. His eyes were a piercing blue, glowing against his tanned skin. And his lips- they looked so inviting.

"Are you okay?" he repeated, this time with a slight smirk. It wasn't very hard to notice the love-struck look across her face.

Her now-hot cheeks flushed a darker shade of red, as she felt very awkward.

Her eyes widened. "Oh! You helped me, and I didn't even introduce myself!" She held out her hand. "I'm Higurashi Kagome."

He grabbed her hand, shaking it. "Kouga, and it's not very often someone's so formal at a bar. A beauty like you should be really careful around here… You're not alone, I would hope."

Kagome sighed. "Well, I was going to see my boyfriend today, and knew he'd be here. So I _am_ alone- right now. But I just need to find him."

Kouga smirked. "Why, you don't need him."

Kagome blinked naively. "I don't? How's that?"

Kouga put his arms around Kagome's waist, pulling her flush against his chest.

The raven-haired eighteen-year-old felt her heart speed up. With the odd lights she hadn't noticed, but now, being this close to him, could feel his well-defined chest. His arms were well built, making her feel oddly safe. She innocently looked up into his electric-blue eyes.

"Because," he whispered into her ear, voice making her want to melt, "you're my woman."

She felt her face heat up. But then she realized something…

A slap went unheard over the blaring music. Kouga stumbled back in slight confusion.

"I'm not some property that any man can just claim! I have a boyfriend! I won't just go cheat on him!" Kagome screeched defiantly.

Kouga's stunned look soon turned into that wolfish smirk of his. "So you're loyal…" He looked back into her stormy-blue eyes. His smirk was firmly in place as he proclaimed, "I will see you again, my Kagome Higurashi."

She flushed, stumbling back again. How could she be mad when he had such sexy eyes? And his lips… they had been begging her to kiss them…

She sighed as he disappeared. _'He's just some guy I met at the bar. It doesn't matter if he's the hottest thing to be put on Earth!"_

She pushed through the crowd. Long, flowing silver hair came into view, a pair of dog ears atop the persons head. Kagome grinned, forgetting about Kouga for the time being. She had finally found her boyfriend. They had been dating for two years now.

She stepped up, about to surprise him like planned.

All plans were clean-cut from her mind, leaving her stumbling back with wide eyes. Before her, Inuyasha was leaning over the counter, using his elbows to support him. Beneath him lay her rival in life, Kikyo, who he was roughly kissing. She felt like throwing up and crying all at the same time. He actually touched lips with that Ho? She quickly scribbled something on the back of the note stuck to the present, adding in something she had planned to put on her brother.

"Inuyasha…" she whimpered, unable to believe her eyes. His cute doggy ears twitched, catching on to the familiar voice, despite how low it was.

His ears instantly pressed back against his head as he shot from Kikyo like she was on fire, a nervous smile on his face as he approached the miko. "Uh… Hi, Kagome… I wasn't expecting you…"

Tears blurred her vision. "What, does that mean you do this often? Is _this_ what you do every valentine's day, instead of hanging out with me?!"

His amber eyes tripled in size. "Wait, that's not true!" He grabbed her hand, attempting to pull her closer.

"No! Let go of me, you dirty, betraying, whore of a man!" she yelled. Her eyes were saucer-wide the second she realized the words that had escaped her lips.

Inuyasha dropped her arm, lowering his head in what could only be shame.

"Kagome… I love you so much, I didn't mean to-."

"Didn't mean to what? Kiss Kikyo? No, you'd be in a back room if I hadn't intervened. I hate you, Inuyasha. You're horrible!"

She thrust the tiny box in his hand.

"Wait, Kagome!"

But it was too late, for the girl had bolted into the crowd. He slumped into a chair, crest-fallen. He opened the tiny box, guilt ripping throughout him. Had he really cheated on her, on Valentine's day, and not even had gotten anything for her?

He finally pulled off the lid, revealing a note in it.

He read it, his yokai close to whimpering at what he read.

'_Dear Inuyasha,_

_Happy Valentine's Day! We had our first date on Valentine's Day, two years ago, remember? So this is our anniversary!_

_I wanted to say, that I've agreed to become your mate. I know I can put my trust in you. Thank you for being there for me! Even with everyone asking you out, you always stay with me! _

_I love you so much! _

_Sincerely,_

_Kagome'_

He was about to put the note back, when something caught his eye. It was a necklace.

Not the snazziest you'd see. It had beads around it, separated into sections by fangs. It looked like an antique.

With shaky hands, he picked it up, placing it over his head. _'I should at least try it on… I don't deserve it, though…'_

He sighed, feeling too guilty to keep it on a second longer.

He tugged at it. It was stuck. He tugged harder. His hands started to hurt. Wide-eyed, he realized something…

Whenever Kagome gives him a gift, she tells him so ahead of time, or in the note.

He quickly looked back into the tiny box. He picked up the fuzz, looking for what he knew had to be there.

After emptying out the contents, he was starting to get unsure.

Then, at the top of the growing pile of the floor, he saw it.

Just a plane, white sheet of paper. But what was written on it made a difference beyond explaining possibility.

He held it up with shaking hands. The handwriting was messy, as if she had done it in five seconds. Which she probably had.

'_I can't believe you'd do this to me! Inuyasha, how cruel can you be?! I take back what I said! Oh- and don't try and come after me! Thanks to that necklace I _know_ you're wearing, you should stay away!'_

He felt delicate fingers tracing a pattern on his sensitive skin. He looked up to see a face so much like Kagome's, yet oh-so very different, staring back at him.

He sighed. "I'm not in the mood, Kikyo."

She nodded, before slowly climbing on top of him. Her developed body pushed into him, causing him to groan. _'She reminds me so much of Kagome…'_

How could he fight her, when she's so much like the girl he wants as his mate?

He felt smooth lips against his, shivering when her tongue entered his mouth, stroking expertly.

His yokai growled at him to be more dominant, while his human side told him to push her off and run after Kagome.

He yelped when she stroked his manhood, unable to help the animalistic growl as she continued. _'She's way too good at seducing me…_' were his last sane thoughts…

Tears streamed down her face as she attempted to escape the bar. But it was no use. It was late at night, and everyone was drunk. Of course they were drunk- it was an open bar, and they didn't even ask for your age!

She narrowly dodged being elbowed in the face.

Kagome whimpered in despair. She was trapped, unable to get out.

The miko's small sound caught the attention of all the men around her. She soon found big hands grabbing her.

She screeched, barely heard over the blaring music.

Three men managed to push through the crowd, forcing her against the wall.

She grunted as her back roughly hit the wall, the back of her head painfully following. _'Hope I didn't get brain damage… But maybe forgetting this wouldn't be so bad…_'

She weakly opened her eyes, staring into three pairs of glazed, lustful eyes.

Kagome was frozen with fear, unsure of what to do.

The man reached out and roughly yanked her shirt up and off. She started to whimper as the man hungrily pressed himself against her, his two cronies holding her thrashing form down.

There was a lump in her throat, which she fought with all her might. She wanted to scream for help, beg for mercy… but who would hear her cries? Inuyasha was probably back to kissing the hoe, probably worse. And everyone else was drunk, all the sane people knowing to not be here at this time of night.

So who could help her?

Gorgeous cobalt eyes appeared within her minds eye.

"Kouga…" she whispered, barely above a breath, crying out in shock and despair as the mans hands started to roam her body. It was obvious he wasn't the kind of guy who did this for a living- he was going too slow, too hesitantly, to be a rapist. Or perhaps he figured he had enough time, or the alcohol had slowed him down.

"Kouga," she said, this time in a whisper. The man leaned over, taking her lips in a fierce kiss. Tears streamed down her eyes. _'I may be mad at Inuyasha, but I'm glad he took my first kiss instead of this freak! Eiiw, maybe he has mono!'_

That truly was the least of her worries right now, but the thoughts kept surfacing. She gasped for air as his lips released hers, tracing down her jaw line.

"Kouga!" she screamed in one final effort to get help. The stranger she had met half an hour ago. The one who was so dreadfully handsome. She closed her eyes, tears falling down her rosy cheeks. The one she knew, somehow, would protect her.

(The end! No, I couldn't do that to you...)

Kouga was dancing with a girl at least five years younger than him, Ayame. And she was an excellent dancer…

But_ her_ face kept resurfacing in his minds eye. Yes, her. The angel who had fallen at his feet, quite literally to tell the truth.

His sensitive ears picked up a voice that sounded all too familiar. He concentrated harder, only to hear whimpering. He growled low in his throat.

He felt a soft hand on his forearm. "Kouga, what's wrong? You stopped dancing."

He looked down at Ayame, before granting her a worried smile, removing himself from her hold. "Sorry. My woman's in trouble."

Ayame's face fell as she heard the words "My woman." Though she did swoon over how heroic he was, directly after her moment of misery.

Kouga tried to push through the drunks, having the hardest of times. Why, of all times, did they have to be rushing in the opposite way he was going? It made things a hell of a lot harder.

He skidded to a stop before a scene that made his blood boil, a deep, threatening growl escaping his throat.

A big man stood before him, trailing his lips down Kagome's neck, two others holding the girl down. She had her head down in defeat, body limp as if she had given up hope. Small whimpers slipped from her swollen lips.

Kagome shook in fear, praying for help.

Suddenly, the man stopped. The hands holding her down roughly pulled away. Or at least, that's what she guessed from behind closed lids.

She tensed when a pair of arms wrapped around her, pulling her into a tight embrace. Yet it felt… familiar.

"It's okay, Kagome. I've got you," said a concerned, worried voice.

She cracked an eye open, spotting a handsome wolf-yokai before her. Tears streamed down her cheeks, and she snuggled closer to him, whimpering into his chest. She shivered, despite how hot it was in the club.

His embrace tightened, turning protective. He soothingly stroked her back.

"Shh… It's okay…"

He noted that she was shirtless, and cuddling up to him, and wondered whether he should do the right thing… Well, she had almost been raped…

He pulled off his jacket, wrapping it around her small body in one swift motion. Realizing the reason behind this, she uttered a quick thank you, slipping her arms through the holes and zipping it up. The metal zipper felt cold against her bare flesh, the stitches digging into her quite awkwardly. The sleeves went to the tip of her fingers, the jacket trailing down her hips.

She closed her eyes, leaning her head on Kouga's shoulder.

He gently picked her up, cradling her slightly in his strong arms.

"What about I take you to my place? So I can keep you company," he suggested. She gently nodded against him, sleep taking its toll on the poor, worn out, heartbroken-40-minutes-ago girl.

He managed to make his way out of the club while allowing her to relax. Her fragile body relaxed into his hold, melting against him. He resisted the urge to nip at her neck.

He reached the door of the club, about to exit-

"Hey, whatcha doin' with my girl?!"

Kouga turned around, coming eye-to-eye with an angered hanyou, only a couple years younger than himself.

"Your girl? If that's so, why was she almost raped when I found her?!" Kouga exclaimed, before lowering his voice upon seeing Kagome stir.

The silver-haired hanyou grew wide-eyed. "Wait, she was almost raped?! When?!"

"Ten minutes ago, I found her, with some drunk pressing her against a wall. I had met her earlier, when she had fallen while looking for her boyfriend- you, I presume- and I had helped her up," the wolf-demon informed.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "How do I know _you_ aren't going to rape her? Why's she in your jacket?"

Kouga bared his fangs, growling menacingly. "I wouldn't do that. The drunk disposed of her shirt, so I gave her my jacket."

The hanyou growled right back. "You're not leaving with Ka-."

"Inuyasha…" she murmured in her sleep. They both stopped, wandering why she had said his name.

"…I need to sit down…"

_THUD!_

A groan was heard from the crater that had appeared, as Inuyasha smashed into the floor.

When the spell wore off, he forced himself to his feet, ready to shake Kagome awake and demand her to take off his necklace.

But Kouga and Kagome were already long gone, figures blanketed by the darkness of the pitch-black night.

Kagome groaned slightly when Kouga set her down in the passenger seat. He lovingly placed a kiss on her forehead, watching as she relaxed, mumbling something about wolfs, dogs, and demons to herself.

Kouga watched as the angel before him fell into a calm slumber, soon after shutting the door and getting into the drivers seat.

After placing the car in reverse to escape the parking spot, then putting it back to… forward, I think you'd call it, he removed his right hand from the steering wheel. Gently, he grasped one of her hands in his. She mumbled something before her grip tightened, as she leaned over the center and onto his chest.

He held in a groan at the arousal being stirred up. Her scent was overpowering, sending his nerves reeling. Honey and vanilla…

His yokai was telling him to pull over and take her now and then, hidden by the darkness of the night. But he couldn't do that. Not to this girl who he had so easily fallen for.

He pulled up to his house, knowing his family wouldn't mind the visitor. After all, Ginta, one of his many pack members, often brought stray yokai to stay with them.

He carefully carried the girl up the stairs, making sure not to step on the creaky one at the very top.

With so many people in one house, he obviously shared his room. He happened to share his with his two best buds, Hakaku and Ginta. He knew that they wouldn't mind her staying with them. They'd be more likely to tease him and give whistles, maybe some added hoots.

He entered the average sized room. It had a bunk bed, and another bed. Kouga slept in the spare bed.

He pulled back the covers, carefully setting the girl down. She clung to him, refusing to loosen her hold. Not like he was going to complain…

So he did what he found logical. He got in with her, pulling the sheets over the two of them. Oh, how he hoped she wouldn't be too mad in the morning… Girls tended to come to the worst conclusion they could think of. And he definitely wasn't going to say, "All I did was sleep with you!" No, that wouldn't fly at all. It sounded too suggestive, and left room for many misinterpretations.

He couldn't help the smile that laced his features when she cuddled up to him, snuggling into his chest. He wrapped a protective arm around her, pulling her even closer. Kouga couldn't help himself. She was just so… perfect.

He closed his eyes, soon falling into a dreamless slumber…

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**2,575 words in this chapter, and 7 pages. Hmm... shorter than my last one, but... oh well...  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, nor will I any time in the future.**

**And thank you so much for the reviews! You can pelt me with cyber rocks if you wish for the slow update, if it makes you feel better... Might ease my guilt a bit... who knows? **

**Without further ado, read on!**

* * *

Kagome squirmed slightly, only to find herself in strong, familiar arms. She cracked an eye open, only to give a quick, _"__Eep__!" _pulling away slightly from the yokai beside her. Her eyes darted in all directions, as she wondered how she had gotten there.

That's when the memories came rushing back to her. Going to visit Inuyasha… Seeing him cheat on her… Almost being raped… Kouga saving her… and slight memories of being carried to a door, probably the front door of this house. Too exhausted, she hadn't complained.

But that didn't mean she wanted to _share a bed with him_!!

Still, she couldn't get herself to complain. If she told her friends she had passed a chance to be in the same bed as a hot guy, they'd never let her live it down. And he sure as heck _is_ hot. No denying it.

She nearly fell off the bed when electric blue seemed to appear out of nowhere. She calmed herself, realizing it was only the yokai's brilliant orbs.

He seemed like he was waiting for something.

She narrowed her eyes in curiosity, wondering what it could be.

Finally, unable to bear his stare any longer, she demanded exasperatedly, "What's with that look?! Am I supposed to do something?"

He blinked, face turning from expectant to surprise. "You're not going to jump to weird conclusions?"

Her eyes narrowed, dangerously this time. "Is there a _reason_ you expect me to jump to conclusions?"

His eyes shone slightly. "Well, you are quite desirable…"

"Trust me, if you had raped me, I would have awoken."

"Eh? Why's that?"

"Why wouldn't I wake up?"

"You tell me."

"Kouga, can you get a room that's _not_ this one?" demanded a voice, more amused than anything else. Kouga turned his head, spotting Ginta's head poking up from the top bunk. He had a smirk on his face.

Kouga waved a hand as if it wasn't that big. "I wasn't going to do anything, you know that."

"Who knows? Maybe, if your yokai blood took over- no, wait, I'm just kidding!" Ginta said, comment directed toward the worried face of Kagome. "Kouga's way too strong to fall weak like that. Unless you seduced him…"

This time it was Kouga's turn to be taken aback by Ginta's words. But he returned it with a scowl. "Seriously, Ginta, stop talking like that. The poor girl almost got raped!" Kouga tightened his hold on Kagome, whether protectively or possessively, no one knew.

Hakaku hopped out of bed, only to spot Kouga beside the Miko.

He was instantly before Kagome, taking in her appearance. "Wow, she's a cute one."

Kagome turned a nice shade of red. Kouga was still holding her, and merely pulled her closer, to where they were flush against each other.

Ginta climbed down the ladder, soon beside Hakaku. "You should get outta bed before Ayame comes in to 'say good morning'."

Kouga growled lightly, helping Kagome out of bed, but not releasing her. In turn, she eyed him curiously. She gently ran a hand across his face. "Kouga, are you okay?"

He blinked, before loosening his grip. "Yeah."

"KOUGA-KUN!" screamed a voice. The three boys in the room groaned.

The girl Kouga had been dancing with yesterday, Ayame, came in, red hair swishing around in pigtails. Her green eyes were cheerful, until she caught sight of Kouga holding Kagome like he'd never let go.

Her eyes boiled as she stomped up to Kouga. "What-are-you-doing-with-her!" she said, between gritted teeth. Kouga subconsciously pulled Kagome closer- more so to comfort himself than the raven-haired girl in his arms.

"What's it look like?" Kouga demanded.

Ayame growled at him. "Kouga, we're supposed to get married in a month, and you're cheating on me?!"

Kagome looked at Kouga weird. Kouga, Ginta, and Hakaku looked at Ayame weird.

Finally, Kouga found his voice. "Since when were we getting married?!"

"We've been dating for a year now, so I figured…" Ayame exclaimed, getting frustrated.

"No we haven't! And you can't just decide we're getting married on _your_ _own_!" (irony much?)

Kagome felt quite out of place among these wolf demons, being the only human in the room. And she was currently the cause of many problems. She _hated_ being the cause of a problem.

She tried to pull out of Kouga's arms, only to have him hold on tighter.

Ayame eyed Kagome with distaste, before getting an idea.

"You don't really like Kouga, do you? Wolf yokai believe in being the dominant one in the relationship, so you'll be like a _slave!_"

Kagome was just too confused to even know what the heck Ayame was talking about. _'After all, she seems to be jealous. But she would know more about wolf demons than me…"_

Once again, the three males acted the same. With glares and growls.

"That's not true!" Hakaku exclaimed.

"Yeah, we don't treat them like slaves!" Ginta agreed.

Kouga rolled his eyes. "I know I'm possessive, but I'd never treat her like that! Ayame, how could you say such a thing?!"

Kagome, taking Kouga's moment of anger to her advantage, pulled from his arms.

"Hey, that's not fair…" Kouga murmured.

Ginta and Hakaku laughed at Kouga's lame sentence. "Not fair? You weren't even letting go of her! Ha!"

Hakaku stopped, sniffing Kagome. His eyes narrowed in thought. "Hey, why's she with you when she smells like that annoying hanyou?"

Kagome looked at him in amazement. "You can still smell his scent on me?"

Kouga seemed disgruntled, and turned from her. Ginta laughed. "Kouga, she hasn't done _that_ with the puppy!"

The oldest in the room, Kouga, flushed slightly, turning back to Kagome. He leaned over and started sniffing her…

"GAH!" Kagome exclaimed, pushing him away. She was very exasperated. "You may have saved me, but that doesn't give you the right to _sniff_ me! Yeah, you're hot and strong and all, but I barely _know_ you!"

Kouga had stumbled back, and looked crushed. But then he smirked. " 'Hot and strong'?" he quoted.

She flushed red, avoiding his eyes. _Did I just say that aloud?_ Her stomach growled, and she didn't know whether to be embarrassed or thankful because of the diversion it caused.

"C'mon. You can eat breakfast with my family," Kouga offered, linking hands and leading her out of the room. "Breakfast should start in a couple of minutes, anyways."

Kagome found herself pulled down a hall, past many doors. No pictures were hung on the white walls. After descending a staircase, Kagome realized the house was a lot bigger than she had guessed. Only two stories tall, the house managed to hold at least twenty rooms upstairs alone.

Finally they entered a tiled room. Tables of all sizes were randomly placed all over the room, different types of chairs scattered about. Some tables were full of what Kagome figured to be demons. So into this, she missed the ball of orange flying strait towards her.

She toppled over as something hit her full force, her hand pulled from Kouga's grip. She blinked her eyes, trying to reorient herself. On her chest sat a boy of about five, pointy ears showing him to be a demon. He had bright red hair and bright green eyes, a fluffy tail adding to his demon-look. Kagome, however, found him adorable.

The boy sniffed her, eyes narrowing. "You smell like a human."

"I'm Kagome," she said, picking up the little demon and placing him beside her.

"My name's Shippo, and I'm a fox demon!" he said proudly, puffing out his chest. Kagome smiled at this, patting his head before getting up. "Nice to meet you, Shippo."

He grinned, before running off to a table to join the rest of the younger demons.

"There are a lot of people," murmured Kagome.

"Demons," Kouga corrected. "These are demons who either have no parents or need some kind of help."

"What about Shippo?" asked Kagome, curiosity building.

"Well... his parents were killed."

Kagome stopped dead in her tracks. "Killed? By who?"

Kouga sighed, shaking his head. "No one knows. He won't tell us. All we can get out of him is the word 'Naraku'. Does it mean anything to you?"

Kagome shook her head. "Never heard of this Naraku."

Somehow, despite Kagome's lack of walking, she was sitting at a table beside Kouga. There's no way he carried her without her noticing!

Kouga placed a bowl of Lucky Charms cereal before her, and she immediately began to eat it. She had skipped dinner last night in her excitement to get to Inuyasha. Her mom had complained, but Kagome ignored her-

Her Mother! She must be worried sick! Kagome immediately put down the spoon, standing up.

"Kagome?" Kouga questioned.

"I was supposed to be home by eleven last night! My mom probably thinks I died or something!"

"You want me to drive you home?" Kouga questioned. Kagome answered with a nod, and Kouga led her out, helping her into the passenger seat of the car before going around to get in.

Kagome kept her eyes out the window, the events of last night not fully processing. Her mind wouldn't allow her more than a few thoughts on it, and she was glad. The last thing she wanted was to relive that moment with that man...

Kagome shivered, rubbing her hands against her arms as she suddenly felt cold. Kouga noticed this, and cast his gaze towards her. "You okay?" he questioned, voice laced with worry. Kagome merely nodded, knowing this couldn't have possibly convinced Kouga.

He pulled to a stop before her house. "I'll help you explain to your mom why you arrived so late if you want," he offered. "I probably should've given you a shirt, too..."

Kagome, confused, glanced down. She flushed, realizing she was still wearing Kouga's jacket. Despite her embarrassment, she was in no circumstance going to take it off. The oversized jacket was the only thing keeping her from being indecent.

They got out of the car, nearing the front door of the Higurashi shrine. A figure appeared before them, blocking their path.

The miko went wide eyed, taking a step back. Kouga pulled her closer to him, letting loose a growl. For, before them stood Inuyasha, ears back against his head.

"Kagome, I'm so sorry," he said, eyes downcast.

Kagome felt tears forming in her eyes as she remembered how he had been with Kikyo on Valentines day, betraying her when she had finally agreed to become his forever. The memories she had barely managed to hide came flooding back, and soon she was blinded by tears as they streamed uncontrollably.

"You cheated on me with _Kikyo_, Inuyasha! On Valentines Day!" He flinched from the beginning of her rant. "I trusted you, and you betrayed me! I was almost _raped_ because of you! And guess who saved me? Not you, who had promised to always protect me. A stranger I happened to run into! A stranger's more kind to me than you!" Taking a shaky breath, she continued, "I don't want to see you ever again."

"But... Kagome, I won't cheat ever again! It was an accident!"

Her eyes narrowed dangerously, filled with rage. "Accident?! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!" He was no longer arguing, now at the bottom of a six-foot deep crater. For good measure, Kagome added, "I hope you _sit sit sit sit_ down!"

She roughly wiped away her tears. "C'mon, Kouga," she said, avoiding the crater in her way and trying to open the door. It was locked. She knocked a couple of times.

It opened, revealing a boy who appeared to be ten. "Kagome?!" he questioned, surprise held within his voice. "I thought you eloped with Inuyasha or something."

Kouga resisted the urge to growl, as Kagome merely ignored her brother's odd comments. He seems to have a lot of those. "Where's Mom?"

"On the phone with the police, last time I checked. She's balling so she has to keep repeating herself."

"_What?!"_ Kagome exclaimed, rushing past Souta and into the house, knocking the boy down in the process.

Kouga merely stood there, confused. He couldn't hear sobbing, even when he strained his yokai ears...

Behind the wolf demon, a hand reached up from a crater, nails scraping the ground as a hanyou pulled himself up. "Is she stupid? Her mother would have come running the second she heard a knock.

While Kouga cast Inuyasha a glare, Souta merely shrugged. "Mom left a note last night saying she would be gone for a while. I figured she'd be back by now, though... Maybe she got stuck in traffic."

Kagome stuck her head out the door. "Wait, where is Mom? The shrine? But we don't have a phone in there."

Souta dug in his pocket, handing his sister a crumpled note. Kagome opened it, trying her hardest to ignore the many creases. Leave it to Souta to crumble a note this much. She flattened it out against the outside wall of the house.

_Dear Kagome and Souta,_

_I'm sorry for leaving all of a sudden, but it was urgent. Do not worry. Everything is fine. I'll be gone for a while, though. I left a fridge and cabinet full of food, so you should be fine until I get back. _

_With love,_

_Mom_

Kagome handed it back to Souta. "That's odd. She normally doesn't leave without saying goodbye personally."

"Maybe she left you guys for some guy who proposed or something," Inuyasha suggested. This merely resulted in a, "Sit!" and a _thud_.

Kagome cupped her chin in thought. "She left for something "urgent"? What could be important enough for her to leave without saying bye?" She sighed, adding, "And I don't want your suggestions, Inuyasha. Now can you please leave me alone?"

"No way am I leaving you with this creep!" the hanyou complained, of course meaning Kouga. The two got into an intense glaring contest.

Kouga cast a quick smirk at Inuyasha when Kagome wasn't looking, before turning to Kagome. "You and your... brother?... can stay at my place until your mom comes back, if you want."

"_What?_ I won't allow her to stay with you!" Inuyasha exclaimed, about to strangle Kouga.

"Sit! If Souta wants to, then sure."

"Is there candy?" Souta asked, everyone ignoring the groan as Inuyasha tried to pick himself off the ground.

"Tons," was Kouga's response.

"What are we waiting for then?!" Souta demanded.

"We have to pack some clothes, Souta. And I need to put on a shirt..."

"Fine. If they're going, so am I," Inuyasha said decisively.

"Who says you're invited?" Kouga asked.

The fight continued for quite a bit, Kagome and Souta soon outside, a backpack each. Somehow, the fight had morphed quite tragically.

"At least I don't have grey hair!"

"It's silver, idiot!"

"Grey!

"Silver!"

"Purple!"

The two fighting demons looked towards Souta in confusion. The boy shrugged. "Can we go now?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I'll try to update faster this time... heh heh... Oh! And I'll have a poll on my profile within the next 24 hours. Check tomorrow so you don't have to keep checking. It's about what should happen next.**

**However, in a review, I would love for you to tell me the following... **

**Make Ms. Higurashi:**

**A: be kidnapped by Naraku**

**B: something else that you suggest to me**

**Hmm... help me decide where the story goes from here, basically. The poll will be basically about the length of the story and stuff, or something...**

**Tons of thanks to: **

**Safaia Bara: Thanks, and I hope you liked how it turned out!  
**

** HALESlovesDEMONS: I love Kag/Kog too, lol. My fav pairing, actually. :P  
**

** sesshylovr: yeah, I suppose I could detail it a bit more... I've always had a bit of trouble describing the surroundings... because they just keep changing... I'll try to be more descriptive, though! Thanks for the constructive criticism too!  
**

** Sushi Bowl: Love the name. :P Thanks for reviewing!  
**

** sailor v: Yay for updating finally, ne? You can throw rocks at me for slow update... I deserve it...  
**

**EragonsGirlfriend: Thankies! :)  
**

** Dark Genie: Yayness, I finally updated. Thanks!  
**

** Bloomer123: Glad you liked my last chapter! Hope this one didn't disappoint you!  
**

** ghettagyal: I _would_ write a lemon, but I can't... well, I can, it's just I _shouldn't_. Cuz I'm only 14... and people my age should NOT write that stuff, no matter how much they want to... :( Sorries bout that.  
**

**ShadeKitty: Yayness, I did continue it! Thanks for the review!  
**

** kogafan013: Meh! So, so sorry for keeping you waiting! Here! ((hands bag full of rocks)) To make you feel better.  
**

** SayaHaji1648: Thanks for the review! Emma updated, yay!  
**

** elizabeth: thankies for the review! Glad you liked the last chapter!  
**

**for reviewing!**

**And a note... As stated in one of my thank you's up above, I won't write a lemon. HOWEVER, if someone wants to make a, "Behind the scenes," or, "Moments not revealed," story... for example, author puts...**

**"This is what I think happened between the scene change in chapter blah."**

**So basically PWP story, but not really cuz it goes with this one. Though I'm keeping this story T. But it is a separate story under a different author's name all the same. First person to ask gets dibs... cuz... that's how it works? Hmm...**

**AND! I wanna become a beta reader. If you like the grammar in my story and stuff, and want me to edit your story, then ask away! I edit all my own stuff, so you know my style from reading this story. The lack of grammar in my author's notes is on purpose, because it displays how I really talk. So don't take that in consideration.**

**If you read all this, and even read this line right here... wow, thanks! Not many do.**

**So, please Review!**


End file.
